Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is an identical twin with Lemmy Koopa. His shell and hair color varies in some games. He wears glasses and has hair similar to Larry's and Lemmy's. In some games he is seen breathing flame. The artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3 portrayed Iggy with blue eyes, but some later depictions (including the artwork of Super Mario World) show him with eyes that are swirls instead, possibly to indicate his eccentric personality (this is a common anime/manga convention for eccentrics). Incidentally, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga used the original eye design. Iggy is responsible for inventing the robots that the Koopalings use in Yoshi’s Safari. His skills as an inventor are also on display in the Nintendo Adventure Books based on the games. "Monster Mix-up" "Brain Drain" Additionally, in the PC edition of Mario is Missing, Iggy was shown to speak completely in rhyme. Super Mario World Iggy is the first boss in Super Mario World, before Morton. His only attack is throwing fireballs. To beat him, Mario must jump on his head or throw fireballs at him to knock him back until he falls in the lava pit. In this game he has a purple shell and purple hair. He is the only one who has fire attacks, along with Larry and Ludwig. Super Mario Bros. 3 Iggy is the fourth boss of the game. He has taken over giant land. To beat him, the player must use the usual three-jump routine to defeat him. Some players say he jumps higher than the others. He can only shoot magic rings, just like Larry and Morton. In this game he has blue hair and a blue shell. Yoshi's Safari Iggy is the sixth boss in this game. He rides a giant mecha-Blooper. The first weakness is the tentacles on top. After you destroy them, the mecha blooper dives. You must destroy the tentacles from when it jumps out of the water. After you beat it, it will reveal that Iggy was the pilot. Beat him to get the Pearl Gem. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Iggy appears as a boss after Bowletta took over Bowser's Castle. He is the first boss of Bowser's Castle. Upon reaching his room, he starts spinning incredibly fast while circling Mario and Luigi causing them to get dizzy. The Bros. must then move past the fireballs moving around in his room. If one touches them, they must start over. At the end is Iggy, who will fight them if they reach him. He can spit fireballs that can be hit back at him with the Hammer. He can also spin while circling Mario and Luigi while constantly accelerating, and if the Bros wait long enough he will hurt them. It can be prevented by hitting him with a Hammer. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy along with the rest of his siblings, the Koopalings, are set to appear in the upcoming game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii as final bosses of each world. Iggy's look has changed drastically as he is now taller and skinnier than he was in his last appearances and instead of rainbow-colored hair, his hair has turned green. In Other media In the cartoons, he was called Hop Koopa (Lemmy, his brother, was named Hip, a play on the urban music genre hip hop). Hop’s overbite and non-swirling eyes are the only significant ways in which he differs from Lemmy. In the Super Mario Bros. movie, one of King Koopa’s cousins is named Iggy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0108255/ References Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Koopas